


A Full Dance Card

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Use Their Words, Cute Nervous Idiots, Dancing, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Dean convinces his roommate Cas to practice dancing in preparation for Sam's wedding.A near kiss gives life to their bravery to reveal their feelings for one another.*I don't own the song/lyrics used in this ficBlue MoonComposer(s): Richard RodgersPublished: 1934 by Robbins MusicLyricist(s): Lorenz HartVisit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Full Dance Card

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Its shameless fluff!  
> I regret nothing. I made this longer then I meant too.  
> Sorry not Sorry!

"Come on Cas, its easy and I can show you how." Dean pleaded.

"Dean, I just won't dance, its not big deal." He replied.

"C'mon Cas, Sam's wedding is only a week away. You know we will have to be out there with the rest of the wedding party when they join Sammy and Eileen. It's just one song and you will feel more comfortable if you practice at least once." Dean couldn't help smiling knowing he had already won this battle. Being best friends and roommates, meant knowing how to win arguments and get their way. A sudden nervous fluttery feeling made Cas' stomach lurch and he blew out a long breath as he stood from the couch, his dark, messy hair made even more wild after he raked his fingers through it. Dean smiled wider as he moved the coffee table and a couple chairs in their small apartment living room, to create a makeshift dancefloor. Cas, rubbed his palms down the front of his jeans, while Dean pulled out his phone to find a song.

"Any requests?" Dean asks playfully.

"Actually, yes." the other man said as he quickly took the phone from Dean's hand with a smirk. In a matter of moments the phone is on the coffee table and Chris Isaak's _Blue Moon_ filled the room. Dean couldn't understand why his throat was suddenly as dry as the dessert at midday, but pushed it aside as he moved into the dark haired man's space. Cas' blue eyes locked on his dance partner, as his left hand was placed on Dean waist and his right hand was held in Dean's left.

_Blue moon, you saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

"Just do what I do and follow the music. Its just us, just practice." Dean said reassuringly.

_Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for_

_you heard me saying a prayer for_

_someone I really could care for_

Cas found it was easy to move with Dean, though he did bump feet with him a couple times.

Dean would simply give his hand a gentle squeeze and say, "Don't stare at your feet, you are doing fine." 

"Thank you Dean. I haven't danced since high school." Cas said with a chuckle.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

"Well I guess you were due, huh?" Dean said softly.

_I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me"_

_and when I looked the moon had turned to gold_

"Yeah, I guess so." Cas replied as he locked eyes with his best friend. He couldn't help thinking about Dean's lips, how they would feel against his. He hoped the heat he felt on his neck wouldn't show on he face as the butterflies fluttered their wings in his stomach once again, as if restless to take flight.

_Blue Moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_without a dream in my heart_

_without a love of my own_

The song was over, but neither of them moved out of the other's grasp. Dean, in fact, moved in even closer is seemed, was it just Cas' imagination? Dean let out a quiet sigh, and licked his lips. They stayed that way for what seemed forever, but just as Cas registered what might be happening, Dean's phone rang breaking the moment. Although startled by the sudden sound, neither of them seemed in a hurry to break apart, but Dean still managed to answer the phone.

"Hey Sammy." Dean looked back at Cas and smile and rosy cheeks as he left a very confused and flushed Cas alone in the living room to ponder what the hell just happened.

______

With Dean being so busy with helping Sam and Eileen with the wedding preparations and his job at the bakery, he and Cas hadn't really had a chance to talk about what was going on between them. Cas wasn't even sure how to approach the subject anyway. He pushed it hard to the side and focused all his attention on work. The week went quicker then Cas expect and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror wearing his tux with a light blue tie, attempting to tame his hair as much as he possibly could. 

Twenty minutes later, he was in his Lincoln Continental on his way to meet up with Dean at the botanical gardens for the ceremony. By the time he pulled in the parking lot, the knot in his stomach was hard to ignore. After parking his car next to Dean's, he took a few deep breaths in and out to calm his nerves. His heart leapt into his throat when someone knocked on his driver's side window.

"Cas! You okay?" Dean asked loudly through the closed car door. Cas opened the car door and shook himself mentally. _This is Sam and Eileen's day so get it together._ Of course Dean looked beautiful in a tux and a tie matching Cas' light blue. 

"Hello Dean, yeah I am fine." 

"You look great." Dean said as he gave Cas' should a light squeeze. 

"Oh, Uh you think so? You know my hair never cooperates. You look amazing, like always." Cas replied before he could stop himself. He could feel the heat coloring his cheeks as he realized he said that out loud. Before he could overthink about it he is surprised to feel deft fingers card gently through his hair. 

"Really? I am not the one that looks like a model just rolling out of bed and as for your hair-" 

"Guys! Get in here so we can get the photos started!" Sam yells out the door. 

Dean blew out a sigh. "Talk later?"

"Uh, yeah. We better get inside." Cas said quietly.

________

The day had been perfect, which Cas thought, was exactly what Sam and Eileen deserved. The ceremony was one of the most beautiful things he had the pleasure of being involved in. The late spring weather was perfect, fresh flowers, and dancing candlelight filled the banquet hall as the late afternoon gave way to evening. The newly weds were announced, greeted with joyful cheers from the guests, and the dinner, in a word, delicious. The toasts were witty and sweet, bringing the room from laughter to tears and back again.

Cas' stomach did flips with Dean's proximity throughout the day, especially while sitting at the wedding party table on Dean's left. Cas was feeling a little calmer and braver, having drank a couple glasses of champagne, but was far from tipsy. When it was time for the rest of the wedding party join the bride and groom on the dancefloor, he found himself relatively relaxed dancing in front of the other guests with Eileen's friend and bridesmaid Ally. He couldn't help watching Dean as he danced with the maid of honor only a few feet away and the way the lighting from the dancefloor highlighted his form left Cas breathless. His heart nearly took flight when he looked again in Dean's direction, only to lock on gorgeous green eyes staring back at him. Dean, with a bashful smile on his face, winked at Cas as the song ended.

Cas politely excused himself from Ally, thanking her for the dance. He needed air, a chance to catch his breath, and clear his head. He was almost to the double doors leading to outside when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course Dean." Cas replied. He only hoped he sounded calmer than he felt. When he felt Dean's hand on the small of his back as they walked outside, he thought for sure his knees were going to buckle. Cas was in a whirlwind, and he immediately sat on a bench on the patio, as he tried fruitlessly to regain control of his racing thoughts. How could he, with Dean sitting right next to him as close as possible? It could have been his imagination, but Cas swore Dean looked nervous himself.

"Its beautiful out here." Cas said, just to break the silence. Flowering trees surrounded the patio, the fragrant scent dancing through the twilight. Moonlight danced through the trees, highlighting half of Dean's face. 

"Cas, I-I have, I mean I want to tell you something, I should have told you a long time ago." Dean licked his lips as he looked up to meet Cas' eyes. 

"What is it?" Cas asked gently.

"God your eyes, even out here in just the moonlight, they are mesmerizing." Dean said just above a whisper. He blew out a breath. "I-damn why is this so difficult? I can't stop think about you, and I think, uh I-" Dean cleared his throat as his words failed him. Cas decided in that moment it was now or never as he reached up before he could overthink it and cupped the other man's cheek while leaning in closer. He was rewarded with a quiet gasp as he put his mouth right up to Dean's ear. 

"Dean." He whispered. "Can't you see how much I care for you? You are everything. Dean, I love you." Cas leaned back slightly to catch Dean's eyes, but was instead met with Dean's lips pressed to his. It couldn't have been more perfect, and no daydream or fantasy could have ever prepared Cas for it. He parted his lips in invitation and soon it was a delicate dance of tongues and lips and the swallowing of each others gasps and sighs. Cas broke the kiss, out of breath and light headed, he rested his forehead against Dean's their arms still wrapped around each other. 

"I love you too, Cas." Dean whispered as he planted another chaste kiss on Cas' nose. "We should get back inside." Dean stood, still holding Cas' hand in his as they made their way back to the reception.

______

Dean walked Cas to the center of the dance floor and let go of his hand. "Be right back." he said with a smile. Cas watched him as he made his way to the dj table. Cas couldn't help but wonder what he was up to, but in only moments, he was back in front of Cas holding out his hand as a familiar song began to play.

"Consider your dance card full." He said with a smirk as Cas took his offered hand. When the first verse started, Dean couldn't help but sing quietly by Cas' ear.

 _Blue moon_ _you saw me standing alone_

_without a dream in my heart_

_without a love of my own_

_Blue moon you knew just what I was there for_

_you heard me saying a prayer for_

_someone I really could care for_

Cas felt the tears well up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms even tighter around the man he had adored for years. He never thought he could have this, not with Dean.

"Dean, I have loved you for so long. I am such an idiot." Cas said as a tear ran down his face.

"Well that makes us both idiots then doesn't it?" Dean replied as he kissed Cas on the forehead. 

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper "please adore me"_

_and when I looked the moon had turned to gold_

Cas picked up the rest of the song and sang softly in Dean's ear.

_Blue moon_

_now I'm no longer alone_

_without a dream in my heart_

_without a love of my own_

Eileen noticed Dean and Cas first and she turned Sam's head as seen couldn't believe her own eyes. Sam's face went from confused, to shocked, to ecstatic in seconds.

"Its finally happened!" he signed and said aloud. 

"It was only a matter of time." 

___


End file.
